Lava and Ice: Begining of a Legend
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Anyone wonder what Water and Fire's past was like? Here you go from their sisters Point of view! Including Volcano who I got from a friend. I got pretty bored at school so thank my imagination everyone! Review please! Even if my summaries are pretty retarded sometimes...
1. Chapter 1

Lava and Ice: Beginning of a Legend Prologue

As the first darkness of night settled over Minecraftia two figures are seen sitting by a lava pool. The boy had bright amber eyes while the girl had pretty hazel eyes. Both sat on the stone surrounding the pool.

"Isn't it nice Lava?" asked the boy. Lava nodded.

"Can we go back now..?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah…" He said getting to his feet. Lava followed trying not to burn herself.

Fire sprinted ahead of her but Lava was too tired to care.

She found Ice passed out in her bed so she flopped down next to her. Training was hard, even harder now that certain groups were after them.

The next morning their wolf Volcano woke her up by licking her cheek.

"Um…Volcano stop licking me." She said in her sleep. Volcano did as he was told and left Lava alone. He went over to Ice changing into his Snow or Tundra mode and licked her.

"Ahh! Doggy slobber!" She yelped getting up. Lava laughed and Volcano kept licking Ice.

Then Water came in and Lava snickered lightly.

"What in the name of…" was all he had time to say before Volcano tackled him.

**A/N: This is what happens when I get bored at school so yeah… LOL Well for those of you who wondered what Fire and Water's past was like. There will be a first chapter later so just have a bit of patience with me. I already wrote most of the first chapter at school so I just need to do it randomly like normal. Do you like it better when I plan it or just start off like normal? Oh and Volcano belongs to a friend aka Michael from Do I love you? Do I hate you?**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Lava and Ice: Beginning of a Legend Chapter 1: Get off our land

**Lava's POV**

I swung the wooden mallet high into the air happily releasing then catching it.

"Lava?" I turned in the direction of the forest and saw my sister Ice standing in the shade of the trees.

"What is it Ice?" I ask.

"I completed my bow training! Look!" She exclaimed showing me the frosty blue bow that had been made for her.

"Cool!" I said returning to messing about with the mallet.

"Lava! Ice!" Yelled Fire from a tree.

"Yeah?" We called up to him.

"There's a group approaching." He says. Ice and I nod and climb up into a birch tree.

The group quickly passed so Ice and I climbed down. Volcano bounds over and gives my face a lick.

"Silly dog." Ice says earning her a lick from him as well.

I pick up a stone mallet gently and swing it about myself. I have to practice with every type, even diamond before I have my own made.

Ice and Fire watch my swings carefully.

"Move up to Iron now L." Fire says and I pick up the iron mallet.

"Gaah…so heavy!" I exclaim. Ice laughs then gives me an 'I told you so' look.

"Ice not the time." I say gritting my teeth in frustration. Fire laughs but Volcano starts whimpering then I hear voices.

"Look at all the things we killed!" Someone exclaimed.

"I know right!" Someone else responded.

Fire helps us up an oak tree. He draws his flame sword silently as the group approaches.

"Watch out!" someone yelps and I hear a scuffle.

"Get off my land!" Fire says anger clear in his voice.

"Who says it was your land!" Another yelled.

"My siblings and I claimed it!" Fire retorts.

"We still have the right to walk on it! "Another person yelled and Volcano growls menacingly.

A flash of heat reaches the branch Ice and I are leaning on and the leaves simmer beneath us.

I look to Ice and see she is drawing her bow carefully aiming for the group's leader.

I fling the nearest branch in their direction hoping to signal Fire or Volcano.

Volcano turns and his paws start to glow. The flash of light blinds me and I close my eyes.

When I open them a member of the group lays on the ground obviously having been Volcano's target.

"Bright!" a member of the group yells but the figure doesn't move. At this moment Ice lets an arrow fly.

The one bent over Bright doesn't notice it but another member of the group does and attempts to block to bow with their sword.

They don't do it in time and the arrow goes through their arm and they yell.

"OW! Where did that come from?" The other members look up towards our branch and I hope leaving the mallet blow it was a good idea.

Then an arrow catches on the branch and Ice freaks causing the branch to break.

"ICE!" I yell and everyone looks up.

"Incoming!" one yelps and they duck to the side.

Instead of grass and dirt I land on something furry. I open my eyes and there is Volcano.

I smile at the wolf and look around. The group members stare at me and Ice while Fire mutters to himself.

"Um…Hi?" I say.

"Who is she?!" One exclaims.

I dash over to where I left the mallet grabbing it and turning to face them.

"Your worst nightmare." I say.

"Mid take Moon and Blade out of here, I'll take care of these jokers." The one with the bow says.

"But Silver!" Mid pleads.

"Bright was my sister. It's my duty to avenge her." Silver says.

Mid finally gives up and leads the rest of the group away. Silver turns to face me her bow drawn and her eyes flaming with fury.

Volcano switches into ice mode and knocks the bow out of her hands with his now spiked tail.

"What?! How did it do that?" She yelps panicking. I smirk ready to bring down the mallet on her when I'm knocked to the side.

"Oh no you don't!" I don't recognize the voice but I stay still.

"Thanks for saving me again Luna." Silver says.

"Well let's get out of here X is worried." Luna says.

"Right!" Silver replies and I hear them run away.

I get up and look around again. Ice is leaning agaist Volcano and Fire isn't there.

"Shhh…Darkness come on." I hear someone whisper. I turn and see Fire running away with a girl with deep purple and black hair.

_Who is that…? _I think.

**A/N: Yay cliff-hangers already! X3 Oh dear. Also guys guess what happened today! Cliff and I discovered a glitch that causes some of our words to disappear when we send messages. For the most part it's annoying but we get very confused X3**

**Oh yeah also. Blade isn't the same person I despise so much it's not funny. This Blade is a new character just like Bright, Mid and Darkness. The rest of the new characters are based off of usernames or characters I've seen. Moon, Luna and X are from the same thing but Silver is based off of another one.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	3. Chapter 3

Lava and Ice: Beginning of a Legend Chapter 2: Silver's Blade of Revenge

**{Lava's POV}**

I helped Ice up gently because she'd hurt her arm when we fell.

"Volcano?" I ask. "Do you know somewhere we can go?"

Volcano nods and leads us east, in the direction of Magma Valley. The valley was named for the endless amount of lava and obsidian it created.

Volcano stops abruptly and I catch myself before I fall onto him.

I cry out in shock at the scene before me. The girl addressed as Blade is holding a sword to Water's neck.

"Don't come any closer." She says smiling viciously. Her long black and blue streaked hair made her look very scary in the twilight. However the look in her eyes betrayed her. She didn't want to do this. Blade lowered the sword much to the surprise of Water.

**~Blade's POV~**

_I can't kill him._ I think lowering the sword ignoring the look he gives me.

At dusk we had been attacked by a boy and his wolf, then the wolf became angry enough it killed Bright aka Bright Shiner. Silver had shot an arrow soon after Mid had taken one for her.

To our surprise two girls had fallen out of a nearby tree. Luna saved Silver from one of them.

I know their names are Fire, Volcano, Ice and Lava as he has told us. His own name is Water.

My short time for thinking is interrupted by none other than Silver.

"Blade! What are you doing?" She exclaims and I turn to face her.

"Not doing the wrong thing." I say harshly.

I hear a growl and turn around, just in time to be bowled over by a black and white wolf.

**{Water's POV}**

What is that? Everything should be okay now. I watch the wolf best I can but then I see a cat with a black ponytail jump to help him. The dark colored cat is hardly noticeable except by her golden eyes and the pink band holding back her ponytail.

***Dark Angel's POV***

_That's what you get for messing with Volcano's friends!_ I think hissing at the silver haired girl.

I narrow my eyes and slash at her with my claws, my hair whips out behind me and I smile.

I look over to Wind and watch him claw at the other girl with his ice shard claws.

_If only I wasn't just a cat to them. _I think. Volcano and Wind always thought of me as just a cat.

The girl takes this opportunity of my un-focus to make a move and she slices at me with a sword.

I jump out of the way then somersault in the air and land back on top of her baring my teeth.I hiss angrily at hermy golden claws sinking into her skin.

She holds up her arm in surrender and I hop off to join Wind in battering the other only to see he isn't there.

When a shard of ice hits my back I turn to find Volcano and Wind sitting there waiting.

***Volcano's POV***

I smile at my brother and Dark Angel.

"Good work." I say and I turn my head to Water gesturing for him to follow. He follows me over to where Lava and Ice are waiting. Lava smiles weakly at him and the two help Ice up and she shakily grabs my collar.

Dark Angel leads the way to the mountain. I walk slowly so Ice doesn't fall.

"What are you?" Ice asks Dark Angel and she turns back to us.

"A failed experiment, don't toy with me." She says quickly. Wind sighs as his crown falls into his eyes.

I pad up to him and paw it back into place. His piercing ice blue eyes stare at me and he nods. I remember as pups we had joked that his crown was a tiara and that his name should have been Shard.

"_Come here Shardy!"_

"_Don't lose your tiara princess!" _The thoughts and memories ring at the back of my mind. I smile at him. Then I remember our sister Ember. She was a bright orange and had golden markings much like the swirl and DA on Dark Angel's cheek and shoulder. Her bright green eyes filled with life and happiness until the day of the planets end.

I sigh thinking of how she couldn't believe we were related. Seriously the chief guardian of the City of Light, a volcanic chaos bringer and the ice prince being siblings farfetched as our kind say.

I lead the way into the base Wind and I created when we reunited ourselves. Dark Angel joined us not long ago fleeing from the black cloakers as she called them. To think she was once just a cat, but I don't see her as just a cat. I see her as a friend.

She still hates humans I know. DA will only trust who I trust. I look at the sky hoping to see the distant star of the planet I once lived on. I see lights, more specifically a crack of lightning and a giant beam of light. The markings of guardians of the City of Lights, Lightning, Ember and Beam.

Wind looks up as well and I look to him. The frost particles rise around him gently and I let the volcanic ones of my fur do the same.

Soon a bright volcanic explosion comes from the nearest volcano. A chilling breeze freezes it into obsidian. Dark Angel looks back startled at this.

I know my eyes are glowing. Wind's are as well. Another burst of Lightning and a beam of light that fades out into glowing embers appears in the distance.

Almost a second later one ember lands on the ground in front of us. A black wolf with a large distinct lightning bolt on her side with electric amber eyes appears, Lightning the second in command to Ember. A second ember appears revealing Beam the third in command. The final ember glows longer than the other then the others before finally revealing Ember.

"What brings you here to Minecraftia volcanic chaos bringer and ice prince I call my brothers." Ember says with humor basically dripping off her voice.

"Seeking refuge after the destruction of our home planet, former chief guardian of the City of Lights." I say.

"Turns out we weren't able to keep the darkness at bay forever." Ember responds before Wind and I give her a friendly tackle.

**A/N: YERSH FINISHED GAAAAH! I'm so sorreh peoples! I had to stop in the middle to read because my dad made meh. I'm currently on chapter 14 of THE CITY OF Ember. Oh well. If it weren't for that Ember, Lightning or Beam wouldn't exist X3 Sorry about this OW! Oh dear. My brother had a package of apples on my head and just yanked them off. He took some of my hair with them I think O_O**

**Anyways REVEIWSSSSSS!**

**KittieNerdie: X3 IKR!**

**Kongyroo1: Thank you! X says it too.**

**Colorleaf: (1) LAWL. I hope I didn't make you more confuzzled. (2) WELL HERE IT IS! :3 *throws clock out window* SCREW LOGIC :D **

**Oh yeah. I watched the finale of one of my favorite shows today. It makes me sooo happy. I also finished a DA (Dark Angel) sketch and my first Glacier picture. Now, Back to reading The City of Ember :D**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
